A Second Chance
by dragonworldinc
Summary: On the front grounds of Hogwarts amongst all the destruction of war. The smell of rotting flesh was heavy in the air, two lone figures stood among the rubble.


A Second Chance

Chapter One

_A wishing star_

On the front grounds of Hogwarts amongst all the destruction of war. The smell of rotting flesh was heavy in the air, two lone figures stood among the rubble. One was dressed in full elfish body armor, long dark blonde hair with sapphire eyes, and the figure was female. The other was male who was dressed in a black battle cloak that was covered in black power, dirt and blood. He had black unruly hair with emerald green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his brow. The female turned to the male stating, "Harry, we need to move out."

"What about the dead, Kat?" Kat turned to the dead speaking an elven spell, "_Elvente Revedo" _as she waved her hand, the earth rose and covered the dead up. "_Inlevenda cronos bena zonco venete bellack_." Kat sung for the dead. "Thanks Kat." replied Harry. Kat nodes, turns to walk away. "Kat wait up!" yells Harry as he runs to catch up. Harry stops in his tracks, "Kat look out!" as a great flash of light engulf them both, then there was total darkness.

On the other side of the world in a small village there was a boy named Naruto was seating on his bed looking at the stars and was wishing for a friend. He didn't know that wish was answered. The next day Naruto was in a training ground when there was a flash of bright light.

As the light faded there were two bodies on the ground, Naruto walked up, knelt down by them and started to check them out. They both were dressed in weird clothing, one wore some type of weird armor, the other wore a black cloak, both with minor injures. Naruto summoned a red and black frog named Gamabuta (sorry if I spelled it wrong). "What up bro, what happened to those two?" stated Gamabuta while looking at the two figures. "I don't know, listen stay here while get the Hokage." replied Naturo. "Sure now get going." stressed Gamabuta.

Naruto runs to the Hokage Tower and up to the office door , stopping just out in front of the of the door. "Hey Obaa wake up , I need up in the training grounds, there are two bodies laying on their back and they are unconscious but their breathing." "Brat! Shizune!" Shizune ran into the office, "Yes, Hokage!" "Get a medical team ready stat." "Naruto lets go." Naturo and the Fifth ran back to the training grounds.

Meanwhile one of the figures woke up, "What happened where are we at?" asked Kat setting up and looking around at the foliage then looking down at a red and black frog, "Yo, who are you, lady?" spoke the frog. Kat was shocked at the creature, "Katrina from the woodland elven realm. His name is Harry Potter from London, England. Who or what are you?" as Kat pointed to herself and Harry. "I'm Gamabuta, I'm a frog summons." replied Gamabuta.

Then Kat looked towards the tree line "There are seven figure coming this way and fast too." stated Kat as she notched the arrow to the bow and took aim. Seven figure jumped from the foliage, "Who are you? Are you friend or foe? Where are we at?" stated Kat to the figures. " Hello, Whats your name? My name is Naruto Uzamuki." Kat looked at them in shock, they were speaking Japanese and she could understand them perfectly. "Katrina from the woodland elven realm. His name is Harry Potter from London, England. Who are you?" repeated Kat still aiming the arrow at Naruto's neck. "Easy calm down please Katrina," stated the tall blonde with a green jacket. "I'm the Fifth Hokage from Konaha. My name is Tsunade. Your in Konaha, can you lower that weapon so we can examine you and your friend."

Kat slowly lowered the arrow but kept her guard up as five figures walked towards them, Kat looked at Tsunade asking, "What are those things on your foreheads?" "There forehead protectors. We are ninjas." answered Tsunade. Kat looked at one these ninjas examining her, "Whats your name?" she asked. "My name is Hinata Hyuna. Are you a demon?" Hinata asked her. "No, I'm a woodland elf and neither is Harry , he is a wizard." replied Kat. "Hokage! He needs to be taken to the hospital." stated a long blonde haired ninja. "What are all of your names? Where is this hospital at?" asked Kat.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. That's Shizune, Sakura. You already know Naruto, Hinata, Hokage and me." They made two stretchers and carried them to the village hospital.

Harry stirred from his unconscious state, he sat up looking around, seeing Kat in the bed next to him. "Kat wake up." whispered Harry. Kat woke, sitting up looking at Harry, "You're awake, what a relief." exclaimed Kat. "Kat, where are we at? What happened?" "We are in Konaha its a village and the people here don't speak English." "What do they speak then?" "Japanese, your lucky that I know the language." "What are we going to do?" "I'm guessing we got a second chance in life here, Harry."

"Hello, Kitty-chan, how are you feeling today?" a blonde spiky haired male walked in. "Hello, Naruto-kun, doing fine, thank you. Naruto, this is Harry." "Harry, this is Naruto, he is a ninja." "How long was I out for, Kat?" "Two days, Harry. Naruto, can you get the Hokage, please." "Sure, be back." replied Naruto.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Kat replied. Tsunade walked in the room with Shizune and Hinata in tow. "Harry this is the village leader, her name is Tsunade and that's Shizune and Hinata, they are both medics." "Hello, I guess they don't understand English too." replied Harry as he waved to them. "Hello, Harry nice to meet you, I'm sorry, I don't understand English." Harry looked at Kat confused, "What did she say?" asked Harry. "She doesn't understand English also she said nice to meet you." "Oh tell her thank you and the same, please Kat." "Sure." replied Kat as she relayed the information to Tsunade. "Harry do you want to understand this language that they speak?" Harry turned his head, "How can I, Kat?" "Hold still. _Averadente Langesto." _spoke Kat as she waved her hand at Harry, a pale gray mist covered Harry then disappeared. "Try talking now, Harry." stated Kat.

Harry looked at Naruto asking, "Can you understand me?" "Yeah where did you get that weird scar from?" Naruto asked pointing to Harry's forehead. "When I was a year old a Dark Wizard broke into my parents house, his name was Voldermort. Him and his Death Eaters murdered my parents and he went to kill me but the spell he used back fired making him incredibly weak." stated Harry. "Wow that's intents." Naruto looked at Kat asking, "Can you summon any animals?" "No, but I can transform into some." "Really, What kind? How many?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Instead of telling you, ow about showing you." explained Kat. "Really, can show me now?" asked Naruto. "If we can leave the hospital." stated Kat as she looked at the Hokage. "I see no problem too allow you two to leave." exclaimed Tsunade. Naruto yelled "Let's go!" as he ran out the door.

Kat stood out in the middle of the village in front of everyone from civilians to the ninjas. "Lady Hokage may I proceed." "Proceed." Kat nodded, starting to transform into something big, white, and furry. Then the beast lifted its great white head and howled, startled the villagers then lowered its head opening its sapphire eyes before them stood an Arctic Wolf. Akamaru whinnied as he looked up at his owner. The wolf trotted towards Harry and Naruto sat on its hunches, looked up at him then returning back to the middle. The wolf transformed back to Kat, "What was that animal called." asked a civilian. "An Arctic wolf." replied Harry.

"Harry your turn." replied Kat. Harry walked to the middle, closed his eyes, while transformed into great white and green bird. Then the bird sung a sorrowful song, then took flight. The bird flew over to Kat's shoulder, landing on her then flew back to the middle of the village. The bird transformed back to Harry. "That is a magical bird called ice phoenix." stated Kat as Harry walked towards her.

"One more for the day, but I don't need to transform into this one." replied Kat as she walked to the middle. She lifts up her arm speaking, "Come forth Haku Lord of Ice Dragons." Out of nowhere there was a mighty roar then the air got colder, snow started to fall from the sky, then before them stood a mighty beast (think of Haku from Spirited Away).

Haku looked down at everyone, "Who are all this ants? Can I eat them? They do look tasty just a small bite, please." asked Haku. Kat put her hand on her head , shaking her head at the dragon. Naruto slowly inched towards Kat and still keeping his eyes on it. "Kat is that a nice dragon? Can I touch it, please?" asked Naruto. Kat looked at Haku, "You idiotic, stupid-butt of a dragon! Your lucky they don't kill you where you stand." replied Kat. Then turning to Naruto saying "Yes, you can touch him. His bark is worst than his bite." Naruto stroke Haku's muzzle, while looking into his amber eyes.

"You look like a lizard," "You're a pathetic, human who holds a stupid overgrown fox." growled Haku. Naruto look stupidfed at Haku, "How do you now about the nine-tails?" "Listen and listen good." snapped Haku.  
"The fox clan has been an ally for many years. Why do you passes as one?" "It was sealed inside of me when I was an infant. It was hidden from me until I was twelve years old." replied Naruto. Haku turned his head to the village and roared. "This is a burned no one should bare. You should of called for an ice dragon not sealed him." Kat turned to Haku stating, "Haku they would of need of one my people to summon your kind." "Not the ice dragons but they are to stubborn to call for us."


End file.
